Intertwining Destinies
by Buzooka Zooka
Summary: Sora has an older sister that Riku has taken a liking to at a young age. What happens to their relationship when the darkness begins to take over?


**Disclaimer: I also do not own Kingdom Hearts… such an awesome franchise.**

"Sora, wait up! The island isn't going anywhere!" The young girl was struggling to keep up in her own raft as her younger brother rowed with all his might to their destination. Sora calls back to her as he sees the island is getting closer, "Row faster Natasha! I wanna show you the secret hideout that I found with my new friends!"The girl pouts and huffs before finally catching up to him at the island. "Wow! It's so pretty Sora."Exclaims Natasha as she looks upon the glorious island for the first time. "Why didn't I know about this place?" Sora looks at his older sister while contemplating her question. After a few seconds of what he called 'deep thinking' he smiled at her and answered her question, "Because I'm just that awesome."Natasha shakes her head at her silly brother and he drags her to the secret hideout. "Just go through this spot right here and you'll be inside the secret spot. Come meet me by the waterfall when you're finished. I'm gunna find my friends so I can introduce you guys." Sora looks at his sister and walks away at Natasha's nod of confirmation. She crawls into the secret spot and looks around in awe at the cave that she finds herself in. Natasha runs her small delicate fingers along the walls of the cave and looks over every single detail of the area. She sees a few pictures already crudely drawn on the wall and a few rocks underneath them. She runs her hands lightly over the drawings so as not ruin them on accident and then smiles at the tranquility of the place.

Once she feels as if she has seen enough she makes her way back to the waterfall where Sora was to meet her. After crawling out of the secret place she stands up ad dusts off her clothes and washes her hands in the spring water from the waterfall. As soon as she finishes flinging water off her hands she hears Sora's loud voice. "Natasha! I found one of my friends, It seems Kairi isn't here today." When Sora and his friend stop at the water fall his usually cheerful face falls slightly as he mentions Kairi's absence. "But this is Riku." He motions to the slightly taller boy next to him. Natasha looks him over with a critical eye. The boy is dressed in normal clothes and he doesn't look too mean, he had a brilliant shade of cyan colored eyes and silver-colored hair. She smiles at him and she notices he looks slightly confused. "Nice to meet you, my name's Natasha and I love your hair; your eyes are pretty too." She smiles wider as he blushes and looks away from her. She giggles before looking up at the sun, noticing how late it was getting, and how long it would take her to row back home she decides that she should go home and come back earlier tomorrow. "Sora, I should start going home now. You know how slow I am." The two boys look at her and Sora pouts "But I wanna stay here longer, and you can't go by yourself." She gives him an annoyed look before crossing her arms. "I'm a whole year older than you Sora, I can take care of myself." Sora scratches behind his head in an embarrassed manner "But—" "I can go with you." Riku interrupts Sora and speaks out in front of Natasha for the first time. "I can tie your bout to mine and pull it while I row us both back to the mainland…That is…if it's…okay." She smiles widely at him and gives him a hug in her excitement "Really! Thank you so much!" He blushes some more as she finally lets go of him. "I don't have to row myself home!" Natasha exclaims as she races to her row-boat. "Wai—Wait up!" Riku runs to catch up to her leaving Sora behind. Sora shrugs and finds a spot in the sand to take a much needed nap. "I'll go home after I take a short nap…Yeah" He smiles as he drifts off to sleep.

It was quiet as Riku rowed both Natasha and himself to the mainland. He concentrated real hard on his destination so that he wouldn't start blushing again. _"What's wrong with me? She's just a girl. Don't they have germs?"_ Natasha broke his train of thought when she called out his name, "Hey Riku?" When he looked at her slightly she continued, "Do you believe in the legend of the Paopu Fruit?" He looked at her in surprise; he didn't expect a question like that to come out of her, "Yeah, I do actually." She looks out into the water before replying, "Well…I don't." He stops rowing and looks at her. "Why not?" She smiles and replies "I just think that for a fruit to tie destinies together, it's a little unbelievable don't you think? If destinies are meant to be tied together then they would already be that way no matter what. A silly star-shaped fruit shouldn't matter much…right?" He stares at her for a few seconds before starting to row again. "You're weird, Natasha." She giggles and they remain quiet for the remainder of the ride. They make it to the mainland and Riku begins to tie both of their boats up together. "Riku, my house is over there. Why tie up my boat here?" He smiles at her and blushes lightly, "For now on, I'll row you across…okay?" She smiles lightly and giggles, "Okay, but my boats going to have to return to my house sooner or later." Riku nods and continues tying her boat up "R—Right." Natasha waits until he finishes tying the boats off and stands up fully to wrap her tiny arms around his frame. Riku freezes and blushes as she buries her face in his back. "Thank you Riku, for being my friend." He slowly nods his head silently and she lets him go. He turns around to look at her and she smiles up at him. "See you tomorrow then. I'll tell Sora that you will be taking me across from now on." She waves goodbye as she runs backwards to her house. Riku watches her until she disappears into her house at the end of the street. "Natasha…" he smiles a little before going into his house for the night.

The next day, true to his word, Riku met Natasha at her house and offered her a ride in his boat to the island. That day she met Kairi and the two females became great friends. They made jewelry together and shared many secrets. And over the years the four kids became the best of friends, each one wondering where their destinies would take them.

**Author's Notes:**

So, tell me what you think so far. I recently decided to start this story of mine over again so I totally changed the first chapter. I accept advice and all that jazz, don't mind getting yelled at for simple things. Give me your best shot :)


End file.
